The Suite Life of Zaddie
by XSilentSerenityX
Summary: This is a collection of Maddie and Zack one-shots. Updates will most likely be on the weekends. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Always**

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic and I'm so excited to hear what you guys think. I was going to let you guys decide if I should just make a collection of one-shots about Zack and Maddie, so don't forget to add that when you review. Okay, enough about me, time for the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE SUITE LIFE SERIES!**

"Wow, it's so beautiful tonight." Zack said as he looked up at the stars. We had finished our date early, but neither of us wanted to go home yet, so we decided to stay up here for a while. Because it was summer, I decided to come home from college to work at the candy counter for extra money. When I got home, I just came to the realization that there was a missing part of me when I was all alone in college. Surprisingly, that missing part of me ended up being Zack. Who knew that the perfect guy I've been searching for all my life was Zack all along? Okay, maybe a few people knew; like London, Cody, Mr. Moseby, my mom, Carey, my older sisters...Fine, a lot of people suspected that we were going to end up together someday. Heck, even my annoying brother, Liam, made a bet out of it with Esteban!

I closely sat beside him. His face is lit up by the small light coming from the moon. If he was only wearing a white shirt and white pants, you would think that he was an angel looking up at his homeland. "I know." I said to him quietly while I take his hand in mine with a small smile.

He finally averts his eyes from the sky to me with a smile. "No matter how beautiful tonight is though, I still say that nothing's ever a comparison to you." He says while his smile turns into a playful smirk. I can't help but let out a giggle. How lucky did I ever get to catch a guy like him?

"Wow, Zack. That's sweet AND corny." I teased as I give him a kiss on the cheek. He places his hands behind him to support his weight when he leans back.

"What can I say, it comes with the boyfriend package, sweet thang." He states casually. His smile never leaving his face. "Do you know what else comes with it?" He asks as he starts to lean towards me. Just to tease him, I pretend to lean it, too, but I moved my hand in front of his face at the last second to stop him.

"Nice try, slick." I tell him as I laugh at his antics. He, then, gives me an adorable pout, so I just laughed harder. "You're so cute, Zack." I tell him as I gave his hand a gentle squeeze, causing a large boyish grin to appear on his face. I can't believe a simple gesture like that can make him so happy. We stared at each other for a while until Zack broke the growing silence between us.

"Maddie, do you see that star that's shining so brightly up there?" He suddenly says as he points towards the sky. "Yeah, why?" I asked curiously while he pulls out a piece of paper. "Wait, you didn't buy that star for me, did you?" I said wide eyed as I shifted my gaze from the star to his face.

"Pshh. No, I didn't!" Zack says while he crumples the paper and throws it to the side.

"Zack!" I cried out with a giggle.

He chuckled. "I was just messing with you. I didn't really buy a star, that was actually my English paper." Zack says nonchalantly.

"Hey!" I cried out once again. "That's still pretty important!" I scolded at him. "You should always put school first." I continued my lecture.

"Yes, mom." He says sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and gave him a playful slap on the arm. As another uncomfortable silence descended upon us once again, I sensed Zack stir nervously.

"Zack, what's wrong?" I asked in a worried tone while standing up just like he did. I immediately knew that something was bothering him.

"Nothing." I wasn't at all surprised with his answer, but I still won't let the subject go that easily. "You know Zack, I've known you for more than 5 years now. You gotta give me a little more credit than that. You can't hide anything from me anymore, so spill it." I demanded in a low tone as I give him a "Don't try to get out of this" face.

"Okay, fine." He lets out a deep sigh. "Being right here with you like this, I just don't want it to go away." He says with a sad smile before he lets his head drop down. And so his dilemma finally comes out. I never would have expected this to be the reason that's bringing the great Zackary Martin down. I can't really blame him though. If I was in Zack's position, I wouldn't be too happy either. He waited a lot years for me to actually give "us" a chance and now that he finally got it, it wouldn't take too long until I have to go back to Harvard. That means I'll be leaving him. AGAIN.

"Zack, look at me." I told him while I placed my hand under his chin, forcing him to look me in the eyes. "What's important is that I'm right here, right now. I'll spend every second of the summer with you if I have to." I tried to cheer him up.

"But you're just staying here for the summer. Before you know it, you'll be leaving Boston to go back to Harvard. I'm still stuck in high school, so I won't be seeing you everyday anymore. What if something happens to you? I won't be there to protect you." I guess he doesn't realize that he's rambling because he continues, "What if you forget all about me; all about us? Or maybe you'll find another guy and fall in love with him instead! What if-"

He never really gets to finish what he was about to say, because my mouth was firmly on top of his. Frankly, I really didn't want to know what's lies at the end of his sentence, so I just concentrated on kissing him with all the passion I could muster. After what seemed like forever, but it was actually just a few minutes, lack of oxygen became a problem, so we reluctantly broke our heated lip lock.

"..I can't lose you again, Maddie." Zack says breathlessly while leaning his forehead against mine. I reached up and started caressing his soft blonde hair.

"And you won't Zack. I'll still be yours no matter what. This I promise you." I assured him. "Don't tell me you're just gonna give up on me, Martin?" I teased with a grin on my face. Unsurprisingly, he shakes his head vigorously, as if to say "Not happening."

"Good, because I'm not planning on letting you go that easily, either." I wrapped both my arms around him. "You waited for me until I gave into you, so maybe it's my turn to do the waiting." With that, I just hugged him tighter.

"I love you, sweet thang." Zack leaned in and slowly kissed my forehead.

"I love you, too. So,are you okay now?" I asked him while looking up to meet his blue eyes with my chocolate brown ones.

"Yeah." He says. "Thanks for being there for me."

"Always." I reply with a smile.

**A/N: How was it? Good or Bad? I love reviews, so please give me some. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Missed You**

******A/N: Hey people of FanFiction! Here is another Zaddie one-shot. Like the first one, it'll be in Maddie's point of you again. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE SUITE LIFE SERIES! I REPEAT, I DO NOT OWN THE SUITE LIFE SERIES!**

****It was a Saturday morning and I wasn't really up to doing anything today, so I decided to just stay home and relax. Ever since I got back to Harvard, I've been working nonstop. This is the first time that I have no homework, no projects and no tests whatsoever, so what better way to spend your day off than to just watch T.V. all day? Although I do have this feeling that today won't be as relaxing as I hope.

I walked over to the couch and looked at the DVD's on the table in front of me. _Hmm, The Hangover 3 sounds good or maybe The Last Avenger. _I thought to myself, but before I can actually choose, the door bell goes off. What did I tell you, my gut feeling is always right. It's probably just my obnoxious friend, Samantha, begging me to go shopping with her again. By shopping, I really mean holding all her shopping bags for her while she goes to EVERY SINGLE store in the mall. I swear she's like another version of London, except she has blonde hair and blue eyes instead of London's dark brown hair and eyes. Samantha's also not as rich as the Tipton heiress. I groan as I hear a couple more rings and literally had to drag myself to the door. I started talking as I was in the process of opening it.

"Look Samantha, I don't want to go sho-" I was so ready to give my speech about not wanting to go shopping, but what I really wasn't ready for is Zack standing right in front of my door with a bouquet of roses in hand. "Zack?" I barely choke out. I was trying to compose myself, but I can't stop staring at him. He was wearing a purple button-up shirt with a not-so-tight jeans and black Vans. His hair was still a little long that it almost covered his eyes. Zack looked dashing if I may say so myself.

He gave me his infamous thousand-megawatt smile. "Hey, sweet thang? So, are you going to let me in or stare at me all day?" Zack said with a grin plastered upon his face. His face started to show signs of worry when I still didn't say a word. "Maddie, are you okay? You haven't said anything yet besides-woah!" Not even bothering to let him finish, I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him inside before closing the door, making Zack drop the bouquet of flowers harmlessly on the floor. The next thing I did not only surprised Zack, but it also startled the heck out of me. I backed him up towards the nearest wall and immediately crashed my lips to his without another word. I wasn't even commanding my body anymore. It's like it was on auto-pilot or something. At first he wasn't really responding, probably because of the shock, but when he got over it, he was kissing back with as much passion as I was giving.

After we broke our kiss, I had to laugh at what he looked like. I mean, I probably wasn't in any better shape, but I still found it funny. Zack's hair was now sticking up at every direction. His once iron-pressed shirt is now full of wrinkles and the top few buttons were now undone.

"Wow, Maddie. If I only knew you were gonna be like this when I visit you, I would have done it ages ago." Zack teased with an amused grin across his face.

"Shut it Zack, I was only a part of that equation, you weren't as innocent either." I pointed at him accusingly while a rolled my eyes at him.

"Guilty as charged." He said, his trademark grin never faltering. _Ugh, why does Zack have to be so darn cute?! _I screamed in my head, but my train of thought was quickly broken when I heard Zack's laugh.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What?" I asked clearly confused.

"Hey, Maddie. Aren't you a little old for rainbows and unicorns?" I gave him another confused look.

"What are you talking about, Zack?" I asked impatiently.

"Look down, sweet thang." Zack said as he pointed towards my pants.

"Look wha- Oh..." Oh crap! I was so caught up with everything that I forgot I was still in my pyjamas! I could feel the heat rising up to my cheeks that didn't go unnoticed by him because, he wrap his arms around me in comfort.

"It's okay, Maddie. I think it looks cute on you." I blush another ten shades of red, but not for the same reasons as before. I stifled a giggle while I try to hide my face by burying it on his chest.

"I missed you a lot, Zack." I said quietly when my giggles finally died down.

"I can tell." He says back. Even though I can't see his face right now, I could tell he was sporting a large smile when he said that.

"You're mean." I told him as I give him a pout when I looked up.

He chuckled, but pulled me closer to him. "I missed you, too. More than you can imagine." Zack said before once again claiming my lips with his. _I missed this a lot, too._ I thought to myself happily.

**A/N: Yay another chapter done! Please don't forget to R&R. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bad Mishap  
**

**And Serenity is alive! Yes, I am finally updating this story. I realized that there are people who are actually interested in my story, so I can't just stop and let them down, right? :) Sorry for the long wait. Anyway here is chapter 3.**

Zack was cleaning. CLEANING! Yeah, I can't believe it either. I watch him scurry around the room with a rag and broom in hand as I sit on the couch. I keep an eye on him as I flip through the channels. Ooh Dance Moms! Ugh, nevermind, it's another rerun. With a sigh, I shut the T.V. Off. I sit up and lift my arms in the air and do a stretch before walking over to the kitchen. Dishes. He's doing the dishes! Is the world about to end or what?! Oh this guy must have done something very bad for him to actually do the dishes. Hmm..how should I get him to confess. Haha I got it! I'm so evil!

"Oh Zack!" I say in an overly sweet voice. He cringes before turning around to face me. Let's see how hard it is to crack you Mr. Martin.

"Y-yes, Maddie?" Zack stutters while he inches towards me without looking me in the eye. He's wringing his fingers together and I can see sweat forming on his forehead. Oh this cannot be good, but I continue my plan anyway.

"Come here and sit down with me." I tell him as I pat the space beside me on the couch. He just stands there for a second, probably debating with himself if this was a trap or not. "Come on I won't bite." I tell him sweetly._ Not yet anyway,_ I thought to myself. Zack finally plops down beside me, but he's still fidgeting with his hands. "Zack.." I start, nope still not looking at me. "Do you have something to tell me?" I ask and I know I got him, because his head suddenly snaps up.

"W-what? I d-didn't do anything, I swear! I'm innocent, I tell you!" Zack blurts out. DENIAL, always the first resort people use when accused. Hey, that rhymed. I try to surpress a giggle threatening to escape from my mouth. My minds drifts off to 'He looks really adorable when he's flustered' for a second. After I got myself back together, I get back on task. Okay, time to have some fun with this.

"I never said you did something, Zack." I tell him with a grin. His eyes widen in the realization of his slip-up. Gotcha now, Zackary. "So now I've got you trapped, would you mind telling me what you "didn't do?"" I ask him with a smirk on my face. Zack pauses for a moment before opening his mouth, then closing it again. "You're not gonna tell me?" He shakes his head for a response. "How about if I tell you that you'll still have your important body parts attached to you if you confess." His gulps and continues shaking his head. "Oh you wanna play hard ball, is that it? Fine, suite yourself" I warn him with an evil smile playing on my lips. "Hmm, so many options, but where to start?" Zack gulps again and closes his eyes as if expecting the worst.

Finally deciding what to do, I reach up and stroke his soft blonde hair. He gets startled by the sudden act. I flash him another grin, "Last chance to turn yourself over." I whisper in his ear. "I'm gonna find out anyway." No response. Commence part B! I scoot over closer to him, you know, for better access. I move my hands to the top buttons of his shirt and unbutton them slowly before slipping them inside. He immediately lets out a groan. That's a good sign. Next, I kiss his forehead, then his nose and both eyelids, making my way down to his lips. When I reach them, I kiss around the corners of his lips to tease him. After I pull back, I notice his breath quickened and becomes ragged. Another good sign. I then make my way over to Zack's neck, gently kissing his most sensitive part-the section below his earlobe. Feeling a little daring, I use my teeth to gently nibble on it, eliciting another groan from my victim.

"M-maddie.." Zack barely gets out between breaths. "You're not being fair!" He says with a pout. "You know that I'm completely powerless when you do that."

I pull back and let out a small giggle. "Why do you think I'm doing it in the first place?" I tell him. "So are you gonna tell me yet?" Zack shakes his head again. Ugh, this guy is so stubborn! I lean in again to nibble on his earlobe, sometimes teasing it with my tongue.

"Okay, fine! Fine! I'll surrender!" Zack finally says. He mumbles something so low, that even the animal with the sharpest hearing won't pick up.

"What was that?" I ask and he whispers in my ear. "YOU WHAT?!" I shrieked at him. After a couple minutes of loud shouting and frustrated groans, I've finally calmed down enough to talk without bursting someone's eardrum. "So you mean to tell me that you did a load of laundry last night, correct?" He nods slowly. "And in that load is your red boxers and all my underwears including the white ones, am I still right?" Zack nods again. "Then, after they were done, you realize that they turned red and they also shrunk, so you threw them all away." He bows his head lower. "Zack..now what am I supposed to wear under my clothes?" I asked with a sigh.

"You know, you could just not wear anything under them at all, right?" Is what his cheeky reply was. I smacked him hard on his arm.

"How you can joke about this now is beyond me." I tell him, but with a smile on my face nevertheless.

"I am really sorry about what happened though and the fact that I didnt tell you sooner." He says sincerely. Zack then uses his cute puppy dog face that I always am a sucker to. "Can you forgive me?"

Finally giving in, I say, "Fine, just leave the laundry to me, okay?" I laugh at him while he nods. "What are you waiting for? Go." I push him off the couch.

He gives me a confused look. "Go where?" he asks.

"Where else? The kitchen, of course." He gives me another confused look. "What? Did you really think you're off the hook just because I told you I forgive you? Now, I'm going to the store to buy me some new undies, I expect this house to be squeaky clean when I come back, got it?"

"Yes, dear." Zack says with a sigh.

_Now if only I could get him to fess up about eating the chocolate cake in the fridge when he's not supposed to. Oh well, I'll just save the planning for next time._ I grin inwardly to myself. _I'm so evil!_

**Awe, poor Zack! He was only trying to help, but he got punished instead! I love picking on him though! Whew that was a long chapter to write, especially when doing it using my phone. Sorry if there are spelling mistakes or grammar errors present. I promise to fix them when I get my laptop back. Don't forget to R&R! Thanks for reading. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Study Date?**

**A/N: Woot here's another update! Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! ^^**

"Zack..Zack..ZACK!" He finally focuses his gaze on me when I snap my finger in front of his face.

"Huh? What? Oh sorry, Maddie. I guess I got a little distracted." Zack says sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head with one hand- a move he always does when he's embarassed. Can't say it doesn't look adorable when he does it, though._ Ugh, I don't even know why I'm so smitten with this guy! _I thought to myself playfully. _Oh you know why! _The inner part of me teased. _He's sweet, cute, has a great sense of humor, and have you seen his body lately? Yum! _My inner self continues with a squeal. _I can't believe I'm having an argument with myself. _Finally realizing how ridicously this whole thing is. _Hey, don't go blaming me. I'm just here whenever you talk to yourself. _It said as a matter of factly.

"Hey, you okay Maddie? You kinda spaced out on me. And you said I'm the one who's not focusing. Aren't you being a little hypocritical?" Zack teases with that big grin of his. I glared at him before smacking him on the arm. "Okay, okay, but really Maddie, do we have to study on a Friday night? Can't we do it tomorrow?"

"No. Knowing you, you would put it off until the last second like you always do." I point a finger at him accusingly. After a minute of pointless arguments about studying tomorrow, Zack finally gives up with a sigh. "Alright, who is the first female president of America?"

"Uhm.." Zack says while scratching his head. "..Hillary Clinton?"

"Really, Zack?" I gave him an incredulous look.

"What?" He says innocently. _He needs to stop being adorable like that..woah getting off topic again Maddie! Get ahold of yourself girl. _Mentally kicking myself for letting me drift off again.

"Zack that was a rhetorical question. America never had a female president yet." I tell him with s sigh.

"Really? Maybe you should run for president. You know that you'll always have my vote." He says while wiggling his eyebrows. Oh don't forget his big stupid grin.

I roll my eyes at him, but still smiling no less. "You're such a flirt, you know that right?" I tell him.

"Only with you." He says with a smile. Zack reached out to hold my hand in his, but I don't can I say, he's hard to resist. _You got that, sister! _Ah and my inner voice is back. Great.. _Oh c'mon, you know you like it when I'm here. _she says while giggling.

"I sure hope so." It's my turn to tease him, making him pout adorably.

"That hurts, Maddie. You know you're my one and only." Zack says still pouting.

"Still cheesy as always, I see." I let out an involuntary giggle. Finally composing myself, I go back to the responsible adult I am. "Okay, back to studying..." Zack lets out a groan. "Oh come of it, Zack."

"But you know I hate studying, sweet thang!" He whines.

"Fine, how about this, if you study for-let's say an hour- I'll give you a reward." I propose a fair solution to him.

"Okay.." He starts "..but!" Oh here it comes. "The reward needs to be a kiss, is that a deal?" He grins cheekily while sticking his hand out for me to seal the deal.

I grab it hesitantly. "Sneaky brat." I mutter under my breath.

"I heard that!" He says, so I just stucked my tongue out at him.

After a few minutes, we move on to Math. It's not really one of my favorite subjects so I wasn't surprised when I got stuck on one of the questions.

"Would you stop doing that?" Zack suddenly says making my head snap up and give him a confused look.

"Stop what?"

"Biting you're bottom lip like that. Even though you look really cute when you do it, it's pretty distracting, you know." He says with a small smile.

I turn a little pink. "Oh, ok. Sorry." I say while continuing with the Math problem.

After another minute, Zack speaks up again, "Ok that's it." Before I can ask what he meant by that, I feel his soft lips gently caressing mine. After coming up for air he says, "Told you it's distracting." He whispers breathlessly in my ear before diving in to capture my lips again. There goes our study session. Ah whatever, we can do it tomorrow. _That's right girl, get it in! _I groan against Zack involuntarily while my inner self chuckles in help me.

**A/N: So what'd ya think? Gosh I feel like this one sucked compared to the other ones. xD I'm just pulling this straight from my head and typing it. No planning or anything, so I don't know if it's bad or not. ^^' Anyway don't forget to RxR! Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Happy New Year guys! Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I've been kinda busy ^^ My New Year resolution: Update this story more often, lol. Finally, here is chapter 5! Enjoy**

**PS: This chapter will be split into 2 parts and this time it will be in Zack's point of view**

**My Birthday Wish: Part 1**

It's my 17th birthday today. I know I should be happy, I mean I'm 17! I get more privilege, I finally get my license, and I'm getting a new car! Those are something to be happy about right? Now, granted I'm not supposed to know that I'm getting a car, but a little birdie told me...okay! Fine, I hacked my dad's email account. What? I wanted to know what he got me! Don't judge.

I stare up on my bedroom ceiling, remembering all the memories I made here in the ship and in the Tiptop hotel. _I think I like celebrating my birthdays better in the hotel than here,_ I thought to myself. Why, you ask? I turn and lay on my side, elbow propped up on the pillow to support my head. There, on my nightstand sits a picture of _her. _I wonder how she's doing now. Probably better, now that I'm not around to annoy her constantly. Does she even think of me anymore? She probably just remembers the short, annoying long haired boy who hits on her like there's no tomorrow. The boy who waits by the candy counter everyday after his school just to get a glimpse of her. Sometimes he asks her out when he has the courage, but only to find himself always shot down. She was always gentle when she said no, but it would still hurt like hell. It's not like I can blame her though, who would go out with a boy who's shorter than you, someone who can't even buy himself food with his own money, someone who's 3 years younger than you? If only I was 3 years older, what would my life be like? Do I actually have a shot with her if I was her age? I've always wished that I was born 3 years earlier since I've met her. Some wish, right? Like it'll ever happen.

I finally sit up and walk to my shower. The least I could do is freshen up for the party that my friends most likely set up again, just like every year. After a few minutes, I shut off the water, then walk to my closet, clad in only a towel. _What to wear? _I ask myself inwardly. I settle for a white v-neck shirt, black well-worn jeans and my favorite black leather jacket. My wardrobe would not be complete without my Vans of course. After I put on my attire for the day, I walk over to my sink to brush my teeth and shave. Next comes my cologne, not too much though, I know Maddie hates it if a guy puts on too much cologne. _Maddie! Psh, she's not even here, why would you care? _A part of me suddenly states. Even though it sounds morbid, he's not wrong. _Okay, enough about Maddie, it's my special day today, I should be happy, not wallowing about something that can never be mine. _I tell myself sternly. _You're still doing it. _The first voice points out. I sigh to myself as I walk out of my cabin. Time to find Cody and wish him happy birthday.

"Hey, Happy Birthday, bro!" I happily tell him as I move in to give him a hug.

"Thanks! You too, Zack!" Cody says as he accepts my brotherly hug.

I grin at him as I pull back. "You ready to see our cars?"

His eyes widen and he just stands there for a second. "W-we're getting c-cars?" Cody stutters.

I chuckle a little and clap him on his shoulder, "Oh yeah, I went in dad's email yesterday. He got us cars, dude! Not just any car too, he got us BMW's! Can you believe that!"

He shakes his head before grinning like a mad man. He doesn't even notice that I just told him I hacked our dad's email. "Do you know how many girls will be hitting on us with those things?" Cody says unbelievably.

"I know right! I think I'm finally rubbing off of you." I grin at him.

"I know that's what I'm afraid of!" Cody says while rolling his eyes. I laugh at him again as we walk to the sky deck.

"SURPRISE!" The whole crew suddenly pops out of nowhere and shouts. There are confetti flying everywhere, streamers hanging on walls and loud noises from the party blowers. There's also a big banner held by Marcus and Woody that says; "HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY ZACK AND CODY!"

"Oh my boys are growing up so fast!" A tearful voice suddenly shouts. That can only belong to one person, and that person would be our mom. She suddenly hugs us both and gives us kisses.

"MOM!" Me and Cody shout in protests while trying to fix ourselves, mostly our hair. "We're not little kids anymore." We say, although we're smiling nonetheless. What? We might be getting old but we also miss the person who raised us alone too. Wow I think Cody's rubbing off of me more than I am to him.

"Sorry, but you will always be my little boys no matter how old you guys get." Mom says with tears in her eyes.

"Awe, Mama. Don't cry." Cody's crying now too while he hugs our mom. _What a baby! _I snicker to myself.

"Zack, don't you want a hug too?" My mom asks. I just stare at her blankly for a second, then I find suddenly find myself in her arms, my eyes tearing up as well.

"Mommy, I missed you." I can't believe that just came out of my mouth. I can hear Cody trying not to laugh behind my back. After I pull back from my mom's bone crushing hug, I punch Cody on the arm.

"OW!" He cries out, but with a smirk anyway. I stick out my tongue at him.

"So, boys are you ready for your presents." Our dad's deep voice suddenly cuts in.

"Dad!" Both me and Cody rush to him. "What'd you get us?" We asked innocently, even though we already know what he got us. He reaches in his pockets and pulls out something, I bet they're the keys to our brand new cars...wait those aren't keys..they're.. car fresheners?! WHAT?!

"Here you go, guys." Our dad says. "Do you like it?" Cody and I just stare at the things and then to ourselves. _I thought you said we're getting cars! _Is what he says silently to me. _That's what it said in his email! I don't know! _I shot back at him. Yes, it's a twin thing. Our silent conversation is suddenly interrupted by our dad's voice, "I got you guys didn't I?" He chuckles at the confused looks we were giving him. "Did you really think I didn't know that Zack secretly looked in my email?" We gave him a "yeah right" look. "Okay, fine Bailey caught Zack in the act, so she told me. Since she was the person who gave me the idea to buy you cars, she said it's her responsibility to let me know that Zack found out about it already." Bailey! We should have known she would rat us out, but we don't really care cause we just found out that we still are getting cars!

"So dad are we really getting cars?" I asked him excitedly.

I can barely stop myself from hopping with joy as he says, "Why don't you guys go over there and find out." He points to the two cars on the end of the deck. One was all black and one was white.

"Dibs on the black one!" I yell at Cody as I hop in the driver's seat.

"I get the hot white one then!" Cody says happily. After a few minutes of getting to know my new best friend, I get out of the car, and pick up Cody's gift out of my cabin. I then sit on his car's passenger seat.

"Cody, here's my gift. I hope you like it." He carefully takes the wrapped box and opens it.

"It's a laptop." Cody says out loud quietly. He looks up to me and says, "Thanks, Zack."

I scratch the back of my head while smiling sheepishly, "Yeah, I felt bad for crashing your laptop last month, so I got you a new one. It's no big deal."

He hugs me and smiles. "Hold on let me get you yours." Cody gets out of the car and then brings out a big slender box with him as he returns to me. It's my turn to feel all excited as I tear up the gift wrapper carelessly.

I let out a gasp as I finally see what's inside. It's a guitar! I've been trying to save for one but can never buy one because I had to use my saved money to buy Cody's gift. "Cody, this is awesome, thanks a lot buddy!" I hug him again before testing it.

"Come on guys, time to sing happy birthday and blow out the candles." I groan in protest. "You can get back on your gifts when you finish blowing out the candles." We might as well go now, or we'll never hear the end of it.

As me and Cody position ourselves beside our respective cakes, my mind suddenly starts thinking of what to wish for this year. _Well you can't wish for being born 3 years earlier like you've done in the past years. It's never gonna happen! _And the annoying voice is back. Before I can actually make my wish, two small hands suddenly cover my eyes. "What are you going to wish for?" I hear a soft voice ask behind my ear. Her scent is all too familiar; strawberries with a hint of vanilla, it always seem to intoxicate me every time I get a small whiff of it and that voice is unmistakable. I'm afraid to turn around just to find out that she's really not there and it's just all in my head. After a few intakes of breaths, I gently grasp both of the hands covering my eyes with mine and pull them off, before turning around to meet their owner. There, an arm length away from me, stands the girl I've been in love with since the day we first met.

"Maddie." I breathe out, still not believing she's actually here. She's wearing a simple Henley shirt and skinny jeans. I thought she looked stunning even with only those on.

"Hey Zack!" She says happily as she pulls me into a tight hug, I stand there for a second before finally putting my arms around her. You have no idea how long I've waited to have chance to hug her like this again. "Happy Birthday!" Maddie gives me smile that can light up a dark, cloudy day. She then pulls away from me and moves to hug Cody next. I miss her in my arms already.

"Happy Birthday to you, too Cody!" She giggles as she hugs him. God her laughter is so contagious that it just makes me smile.

"So guys," She says while throwing an arm on both Cody and my shoulder, "Are you gonna start wishing yet?" she asks us before she starts singing happy birthday.

**A/N: Cliffie! Yes, I'm evil. HAHA, I'll update, soon. ;) Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5:Part 2

**A/N: Sorry for not updating earlier, but on the bright side, I'm updating it now, right? *Dodges Tomatoes* Ok,ok, uhm here is the long awaited part 2!**

**My Birthday Wish: Part 2**

_She's here! Am I dreaming? She's actually here! _I thought to myself, still not believing that Maddie's here. _Yes, she's here. Can we get passed that now? _My inner voice interrupts my thoughts. **A/N: Is that even possible? Ahem..**

"Uh Zack?" Maddie puts her hand on my shoulder worriedly. "Are you okay? You've been staring at the cake for a good 5 minites now and you still haven't made a wish yet."

"Oh, right! I'm just getting over the initial shock of having you here." I say sheepishly while running my hand through my hair. _What am I gonna wish for? Well, I can't wish for having Maddie here, because she already is here. Hmm..I guess I should just go with this one.. _After stating my wish for this year, I learn over the cake and blow out the flame on my candles. I see Cody do the same thing and the crowd errupts into cheers. For the second time today, confettis fly everywhere and party blowers are put into use. _What the heck? What are we? 5? _Even with those thoughts, I smile greatfully to the people around me who cared enough to throw me and Cody a surprise party.

And so, the party runs smoothly. People are having fun, Marcus had a surprise performance prepared for us-singing his one hit wonder: "Retainer Baby", Woody stuffing his face with so much cake, that he actually looks like he's about to make it come back up. Eugh, just thinking about it is making me sick. I look to my right and see Maddie catching up with London and Bailey, having girl talk no doubt. I'm so engrossed at staring at her that I don't see Cody come up behind me. He taps me on the shoulder which makes me jump.

He laughs at my reaction. "Welcome back to Earth. Did you have fun at Maddie Land?" Cody teased, still laughing.

"Haha, very funny." I tell him sarcastically.

"I try." He says with a shrug. "So, how are you doing with the fact that Miss-used-to-babysit-us is here? I can tell you're still in shock, but better get over it soon because said girl is on her way over here now. Good luck!" He says while patting me on the shoulder before leaving us alone.

"Hey birthday boy!" Maddie says enthusiastically, "How's the party going so far?" She smiles up at me. Yes, now she has to look up instead of looking down like she used to. Thank god for growth spurts. Apparently this does not go unnoticed by her because she says, "Hey since when have you been taller than me? And your voice is pretty deep now too. I still remember your squeaky voice when I babysat you back then." she says slightly annoyed that I'm out growing her, I think.

"Uh, Maddie, I think it's because of this something called Puberty." Giving her a smile.

She rolls her eyes at me playfully, "You may have grown up on the outside, but you still have that humor with you, I see."

I gave her a smirk, "Do you like what you see?" I asked her half-jokingly." I think I saw her blush for a second, but quickly dismissed the thought as only my imagination. She opens her mouth to speak but before she can actually say something, we hear a slow music playing.

"I'd like to call on the birthday boys to step on the dance floor and grab a partner." The DJ announces, while the crowd parts and circles around the dance floor. This is my mom's doing, I just know it. I try to run and hide myself, but a hand catches my arm. I turn around and come face to face with Maddie sporting a large grin.

"You're not gonna run away, are you? Come on, Zack, remember when we danced at my prom? You used to be the one telling me to dance not the other way around." She giggles and leads me to the middle of the dance floor. Cody is already there, dancing with Bailey. He's looking down at his feet, trying not to stomp on her foot. I feel bad for the guy but mostly for Bailey. I know her toes are probably getting murdered by now.

We finally reach the middle and Maddie turns around to face me. Not letting go of my hand, she puts her other one on my shoulder while I just stand there looking like an idiot.

I hear her laugh a little. "You haven't forgotten how to dance, have you?" She teases. I still remember how to, actually. I just don't know why my brain is not working at the moment. She moves the hand on my shoulder to grab my other hand and puts it on her waist before resuming her spot her spot a second ago.

Finally getting my bearings, I bring her closer to me and we start to slowly sway with the music. Maddie breaks the silence between us, "I'm so used to you being shorter than me." She smiles

"Well I'm glad I'm taller now because, I can finally do this without looking awkward." I gently spin her around and slightly dip her. Pulling her back upright, I grin at her. "How was that?" I ask as we still move to the slow beat of the song.

"Better" She says breathily, looking like she's still in a daze. I chuckle at her.

"Maddie." I tell her, becoming serious.

"Hm?" She turns and looks at me in the eyes.

"Can you do me a favor?" I try to keep my voice as steady as possible. I can't let my nervousness show. Not now.

"It is your birthday, so okay. But! Not anything that will get us in trouble, okay?"

I nod. Here it goes, "Kiss me." I tell her.

"...p-pardon? I didn't quite catch that."

I take a deep breath and say, "Please, just kiss me. Just this one time. I seem to have trouble moving on with my love life. I have to know if there's really nothing between us. I can't date someone if all I think about is you. It wouldn't be fair to them, so please-" a pair of soft full lips cut me off even before I finish. It starts as a little peck but gradually grows more passionate as the seconds go by. As we part, Maddie leans her forehead to mine.

"You talk to much." Are the only words that come out of her mouth before she claims my lips again. We both don't hear the loud cheering of the people around us, we don't see the satisfied smile on my mom and dad's face. All we care about is the person in our arms, and the rest are miles away.

We pull back minutes later and move to the end of the sky deck to give us privacy. As we reach our destination, I pull Maddie back into my arms, hugging her from behind. She leans into me in response while we watch the sun set in the horizon.

"You know we'll have to eventually talk about this right?" I ask her quietly. She puts her hands on mine and gently squeezes in reassurance.

"I know," Maddie replies, "but we'll talk later. Let's just enjoy the beautiful scene in front of us" I nod with a big smile on my face as she turns in my arms and leans up to kiss me lightly on the lips, "Happy Birthday, Zack" she turns back to face the sunset again.

Yeah happy birthday to me! After years of yearning, I finally get what I wished for, and I'm not letting it go. I know it may sound cliché but this is the best birthday ever and I don't hesitate to shout it out loud too. What can I say, a man does crazy things when he's in love.

**A/N: Alright! This little arc is finally done. What do you guys think? Send me your feedback. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6

**The Perfect Proposal**

**A/N: An update?! Shocker right? ^^ I apologize for not updating lately. Ok, I hope this makes up for my lack of updating. Enjoy ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SUITE LIFE SERIES**

I can't believe this is actually happening! It's been 2 years since I initially asked Maddie on a date and now I'm planning on proposing to her. The only problem is, every time I start to propose to her something bad happens and I don't even get to ask her the big question! The first time I tried to propose to her, I took her to a fancy restaurant and had the engagement ring put in a glass of champagne before she got there. Yeah I know, it was a little cliché. I just wanted it to be special. Anyway, it was one of those days where everything was going great then something just happens out of the blue.

**Flashback:**

_I'm so nervous. I got to the restaurant a half hour before the time Maddie is suppose to be here. I want this day to be perfect, so I came early to make sure everything is set. I already spoke to the head of the restaurant about my plan of proposing. I also asked that they play music while it's happening. Giving one last look at the 14k white diamond ring, I handed it over to him. I hope they take of it. That thing costed me a fortune, but I don't mind, Maddie's worth every penny. I still can't believe she's mine, the only thing to do now is to make her mine forever. _

_Finally, I see Maddie walk in the restaurant. I can honestly say that she took my breath away. She's wearing a black dress that flows down to her mid-thigh and her hair is left flowing behind her. I don't even notice that she is now a few feet away from me. Her voice is the only thing that broke me in my trance._

_"You okay, Zack?" Maddie said with her oh so charming smile. My what a loaded question. _

_"Maddie, you look beautiful." I tried calming myself down, but it came out more as a squeak. I blushed then cleared my voice and unconsciously loosened my tie a bit. She giggles as I pull her chair out so she could sit down before plopping down on the opposite chair myself. _

_"Ever the gentleman," Her smile never leaving her beautiful face. "So, what's for dinner?" _

_I notice that my hands are sweaty and clammy, I've never been so nervous in my life! "U-uhm, I recommend the B-beef Wellington." I groaned inwardly. Come on, Zack! Get it together man._

_Maddie reaches across the table and places her hand on top of mine. "Zack, are you okay? You don't look so good." worry now etched on her face. _

_I quickly shoot her a smile "No, no. I'm okay. I think I'm just hungry, I haven't really eaten all day." Nice save! It's actually not a lie, I was too busy worrying about tonight that I hadn't even thought of eating. _

_"Wow, we better order then. Can't have my sweethang starving to death." She flashes me a grin. As if on que, our waiter comes and takes our order. We discuss about small things while we wait for our food. Fifteen minutes later, our waiter finally comes back with a tray full of our orders._

_After we ate, the moment of truth finally comes and my nervousness comes back. I closed my eyes for a second and breathe in deeply. Here goes nothing._

_"Maddie," I start, getting her full attention. "I know we've been together for a while now and I-" I get cut off by a sound of someone choking. Maddie and I look to the table on our left and see a big, stout man with his hands close to his neck._

_Maddie stands up first and I follow. "Oh my god, he's choking! Quick he needs a drink!" she says hurriedly while getting a glass of liquid off of our table. NOOO, that's the glass with her engagement ring in it. Before I can stop her, she's already by the man who's chugging the champagne rapidly. Great, there goes months worth of my paycheck; into the man's mouth, then his big stomach and then eventually on the other end. Yuck! How the heck did he even do that? Wouldn't the ring just make him choke more? But he seems to be fine now, so I guess that's good. However, I still can't help to be a little disappointed that I couldn't get to propose to the woman I love. I guess we're going home as Zack and Maddie tonight, instead of Zack and his wife-to-be. SIGH, now I have to plan my perfect engagement all over again. FUN!_

**End of Flashback.**

And that's how my first proposal went. I guess it wasn't as bad as my second attempt, because on the first one it wasn't actually my fault, but on the second one it was kinda mine. On this one, I took Maddie to Paris. **A/N: IKR, SO FANCY! Let's just say Zack has a well-paid job. **

**Another flashback:**

_Ah, Paris, the city of love. What better place to propose to someone who means so much to you than Paris? But I'll pop the big question tonight because right now me and Maddie are just about to jump off of a plane flying 10,000 feet in the air! I know it sounds crazy, but we've always wanted to do this, so we said why not do it now? After skydiving, we then went to a famous museum. It was already dark out by the time we finished. Perfect! Our last stop was the Eiffel Tower. _

_I grinned at her while I took her hand and led her to the top. Before getting to the there I covered her eyes with my hands._

_"Zack, what's going on?" Maddie says with a laugh._

_I whisper in her ear, "Relax sweethang, can't spoil the surprise." _

_I uncover her eyes once we got to our destination. Right in front of us is a picnic blanket with a bunch of food and candle. Nothing like a romantic late night picnic. At least this time, there won't be any choking man right? WRONG! Only this time it wasn't a random man choking, it was me! How did that happen you ask? Well when I was getting the feeling that something wasn't right, I checked my pockets because that's where I put the new engagement and when I found out that it wasn't there anymore, I forgot I still had food in my mouth, so I started choking from my panic. _

_"Zack!" Maddie was quick on her feet and thumped me hard on the back, getting the hazard in my throat out. "Are you okay?" she says still startled._

_A nodded at her weakly and gave a small smile. Meanwhile, the wheels in my head are spinning frantically; thinking about how I could have lost the ring. I haven't seen it since I put it in my pocket before we went sky diving...SKY DIVING! OH NO NO NO, it probably fell out!__If Cody was here, he would probably be laughing his butt of right about now. I can't believe this is happening to me, again! I could almost cry. No! I'm a big boy and big boys don't cry. I just busted out Fergie lyrics, the heck?!_

**End of flashback.**

That's two engagement rings down the drain. It's making my head hurt just thinking about it. I don't know if I'll ever have the perfect proposal considering now that me and Maddie are stuck in London's huge closet. We were helping her find something, but she had to leave to meet with her dad. Not realizing that you can't open the door from the inside, she shuts it unintentionally on the way out, leaving me and Maddie in there.

"I can't believe I'm stuck in here again! You'd think I learned my lesson the first time." Maddie says with a sigh while shaking her head.

I pulled her into a hug and chuckled. She's so cute when she's frustrated, "At least it's better now than the last time because, I'm here with you this time, right?" I said, grinning at her.

"Uhm let me think about it..nah." She said teasingly. I feigned to look hurt.

"Ouch, that stung." I pouted at her cutely.

She laughed before smacking my arm. "Oh grow up you big baby." I smile at her and become mesmerized by her face. "What?" she asks curiously.

"Nothing, just admiring the view." Maddie blushes. I think it's time. I don't care if it's not the perfect proposal or that I'm doing this in a closet. I may never get the chance to ask her again, so I take both her hands in mine and stare deeply into her eyes. "Maddie, I know this might not be the ideal place or time to do this, but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life waking up to you, coming home to you and just being by your side, always." I kneel down and fish for my third and hopefully final engagement ring in my pocket. I look up and see her staring at me with wide and teary eyes. "Will you marry me?" Before she even answers, the door opens. Gah London, you have the worst timing ever!

"Hey I found the key you- AWE! Zack are finally proposing to her? It's about time you big lug!" London squeals. "So when's the big wed-" The closet door slams shut and I see Maddie sporting a big grin.

"Yes, Zack I'll marry you." I felt like everything is in slow motion for a minute and then the realization finally dawns on me. I shakily put the ring on her finger. I was about to scream for joy when Maddie grabbed me down for a sweet, but passionate kiss.

"Uhm Maddie? I'm really glad that you finally said yes, but do you know how we're supposed to get out of here? I don't think London is outside of this door anymore." Me and her share a look before we both started banging on the door screaming for help.

**Meanwhile on the other side of the door...**

London races out of the room, excited that she gets to spread the word about Zack and Maddie, not realizing that they are still left locked up in her closet. Oh well, they're about to spend their lives with each other forever anyway, so getting locked up in there together will get them started.

**THE END!**

**A/N: What do you guys think? Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Lucky  
**

**A/N: Summer's here and also a new update. I'm going try something new. For this story, I will be writing in a third person's viewpoint instead of a first person's viewpoint. Tell me how it goes.**

"Didn't I tell you to be careful?" He told her with an amused smile. He squatted down to get a good look at her now swollen ankle.

"How was I supposed to know that there was a ditch there?" She huffed, but winced when she felt him place a tentative finger on her injured foot. "Ow."

"Sorry, sorry. We need to get that thing checked." He told her while standing up.

Maddie pouted, "But I don't want to go to the doctor. It's not that bad, I just need to ice it."

Zack sighed. He knows he can't win when she uses that face on him. "Fine, but you have to promise me that you'll take it easy and rest." He cuts her off when he sees her open her mouth. "AND, you'll have to let me dress it okay?"

"Fine." Maddie says.

"Good, now let's go home." Zack squats down with his back turned to her and his arms held out toward her.

"What are you doing?" Maddie asked, confusion clearly etched on her face.

"I wanna give you a piggy back ride," he turns around and points at her ankle, "seeing as you'll be in pain when you walk, I thought that I'll just carry you home."

"Awe, Zack. That's really nice of you but I think I can manage." She said as she hugs him, showing her appreciation. "You should really stop babying me, you know. I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself."

"Ok, at least let me guide you then." He takes her arm and places it on his shoulder. Then, he wraps one of his arms securely around her waist. Seeing as he already made up his mind, there's no use in arguing with him. "You ready?" Zack asks her. She gives him a small smile and nods.

For the first couple of steps, Maddie seems to be alright. However, after a while, Zack noticed her grimacing at every step. Seeing this, Maddie tries to stop herself from making a face, but ends up biting her lower lip instead. Zack suddenly stops causing Maddie to look at him in confusion.

"That's it. I'm carrying you whether you like it or not." He suddenly grabs her and hoists her over his shoulder, earning him a surprised squeal.

"ZACK! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Maddie shouts in his ear while she hits him on his back.

"Ouch, hey watch the hair...NO NOT THE HAIR! Ow, ow, ow!" He cries in pain because of Maddie's merciless hair-pulling.

She flashes him a grin, "Put me down and I'll stop."

Zack stops walking and furrows his brow before answering, "No."

She releases a frustrated sigh. "You're really stubborn."

He gives her a snort. "Says the person who doesn't let people do anything for her." That definitely shut her up. "Thought so." He says smugly.

"Hey now, don't have to get cocky. Don't forget while your hands are full, mine are not in use. I may not be able to kick you, but I can still pack a good punch." Maddie says as a matter of factly.

"No need, I'll behave." Zack sends her a bright smile.

As they walk, or should I say as Zack walks, Maddie becomes really aware of some unwanted attention.

"Zack people are staring.." She whispers in his ear.

He sends her a little grin. "Let 'em stare. They're just jealous because they don't have a super handsome and very caring boyfriend like you do."

Maddie pinched him in the back. Hard. "No, but I think I'd rather have that piggy back ride instead of being carried like a sack of potatoes."

"You're wish is my command, Sweet Thang." With that, Zack takes her off of his shoulder and places her on the ground before letting her get on his back. To keep her from falling off, he holds her by her legs.

After a few minutes, Zack looks over his shoulder and sees Maddie asleep. He takes a second to admire how cute and at peace she looks when she sleeps before deciding to wake her up.

"Maddie wake up! We're almost there. I can see the house from here."

She lets out a small moan, but realizing just what had happened, she lifts up her head as if it was on fire. "Oh my gosh, I didn't mean to fall asleep. I'm sorry." She says in a rush.

Zack is quick to reassure her. "Hey it's okay. You can fall asleep on me anytime." He says with another smile.

She doesn't know why but his comment suddenly caused all the blood to rush to her cheeks. It's a good thing Zack can't see her face right now or he'll probably make fun of how red she got.

Finally reaching the house, Zack opens the door and carries her straight to her room. When he reached the bed, he gently put her on top of the soft sheets.

"Alright, stay here while I get a bag of ice and some bandages." He talks to her like a mom would talk to her child.

"It's not like I can go anywhere anyway." She grumbles while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Looks like someone's in a bad mood today." He manages to narrowly dodge the flying pillow coming his way. With a chuckle, Zack goes to the bathroom and gets the things needed for Maddie's ankle. He then walks up to her and puts the ice pack on. "Leave it on for 20 minutes and then take it off for another 20 minutes. Do this for a good hour and then we'll wrap it ok?"

She smiles gratefully at him, "Yes, doc!" while giving him a salute.

"Hey, you want ice cream while we wait?"

"Ooh, good idea!"

"Be back in a sec. " He says before going to the kitchen.

In a short while, Zack returns with chocolate ice cream and vanilla both in cones. "Which one?" He asks.

"Chocolate please!" She gives him a quick kiss on the lips before taking the cone. "Thanks, Zack."

Zack gives her a goofy grin in return. After all this time, she still has a great effect on him. Maddie suddenly feels a sense of pride that she was the one responsible to bring out that facial expression from him.

After finishing up their frozen dessert and icing her foot for an hour, Zack sits down next to her and puts her foot on his lap. He takes the elastic bandage and carefully wraps her foot securely. After taking care of her injury, he gently lifts up her foot and places a small kiss on it, making her blush like a ripe tomato for the second time today.

"You know, you're seriously really lucky to have a guy like me." He teases her again.

Maddie giggles before pulling him down to her for a passionate kiss, "Yeah, I guess I am."

**A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Send me a review, it helps the updates come faster. :D Thanks for reading!**


End file.
